


The Smell of Gas

by Thevoidbetweenus



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing, also...still basing it on the old invest results for arso pls don't question, here's self indulgent crap for my fave pairing!!!, i know it's very short, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevoidbetweenus/pseuds/Thevoidbetweenus
Summary: That damn transporter.The arsonist has to bite his tongue to stop himself from socking the asshole in the face.  “Yes, Adrian. I know why you’re fucking here.”





	The Smell of Gas

The smell of gas, oil stained cheeks,and freckles. 

That damn transporter. 

Cabrey grits his teeth as he stares up at the man in his doorway. He’s met with a smirk. 

“Hello, Cabrey,” comes that deep voice, the lilt of an Irish accent betraying his identity. “I assume you know why I’m here by now?” 

The arsonist has to bite his tongue to stop himself from socking the asshole in the face. “Yes, Adrian. I know why you’re fucking here.” 

“Excellent! Feel free to take the passenger seat this time, chap,” Adrian offers a cheeky grin as he climbs into the driver’s seat of his Cadillac and buckles his seatbelt. His signature goggles are resting on the top of his head, his fluffy black hair coming up in tufts around them. Cabrey doesn’t know how to feel about this - it was the first time he was seeing Adrian without them. 

Was that a sign of trust, or a sign of danger? He’s uncertain, but wary. There are plenty of rumors about the transporter who was too wily for his own good. The arsonist has a feeling that Adrian has caught onto his penchant for arson - why else would he have been transported every night for a whole month in a row? 

His eyes are so green. He can’t help but stare for a moment. 

“You’re a twat,” Cabrey mutters, climbing into the passenger seat as requested. He buckles his seatbelt as well, sullenly crossing his arms and glaring out the window. “Just drive.” This was hardly the time to think about pretty green eyes. 

“Sheesh…” the transporter laughs as he starts driving, his gaze flickering over to Cabrey every once in awhile. That big stupid grin is plastered on his face, and it’s clear he’s having way too much fun messing with his passenger. 

The arsonist doesn’t bother replying for now, though his gaze slowly shifts to staring at Adrian. To cure some boredom, he starts to count the many freckles dotting the other man’s skin. “Ten...eleven...twelve...” 

“Counting?” 

“Your freckles.” 

There’s a pause, and Cabrey’s cheeks turn pink as he realizes he’s admitted that out loud. 

“You’ve got a crush on me,” is the transporter’s amused reply. In the darkness of the twilight, the arsonist isn’t certain if he’s blushing or not - but it certainly looks like it. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” 

The car stops, and Adrian is very close now. Their noses are almost touching and Cabrey can smell the oil staining Adrian’s shirt, Adrian can smell the gas on Cabrey’s shirt, and blue and green eyes meet. “What are you -” 

The arsonist is cut off as the transporter caresses his cheek and kisses him. His eyelids flutter shut and he responds positively - he unbuckles his seatbelt and he snakes his arms around the lankier man’s waist to pull him even closer. Adrian breaks the kiss and he smiles, a bit breathless. “Let’s get more comfortable, yeah?” 

Cabrey glares up at him and just tugs the transporter closer again, his grip not relenting. “Are you playing me?” he asks. “I’m not interested in a one night stand, or...or anything like that. I assume you know what I am…” 

The transporter’s cheeks burn hot as he’s brought in even closer and his expression softens at the questions. “No one night stands here, Mr. Cabrey. I just happen to find you very...hot,” he grins at his own joke, but quickly sobers. “I mean...I’m genuinely interested in you, if that’s what you mean. I’m not just trying to get a quick fuck. I’m not stupid, I know about your rather incendiary hobby. I’m hardly perturbed.” 

“But you’re...you’re one of the good guys, aren’t you?” Cabrey’s brows furrow and he stares harder into the other man’s eyes. “Why haven’t you turned me in? What game are you playing?” 

“The game of wanting to date you,” Adrian replies. He licks his lips a tad nervously. “I could care less about the town, I thought you’d realize that by now. I’ve been neglecting my duties to bring you to the park every night, silly boy.” 

The arsonist puffs his cheeks a bit and he lets Adrian go, pushing him back into the driver’s seat so he can climb into the back seat. “Come on then…” he mumbles. “I...if you’re good enough, maybe I’ll...consider dating you,” he reasons. 

“That’s a challenge I am more than happy to take.”


End file.
